


0325

by goldavn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief stray kids ensemble, idol jisung, non celeb minho, taking time out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: after a long run of promotions, Minho thinks it is time that Jisung finally takes time out, to heal the fatigue he’d put himself through.





	0325

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/gifts).



> hello lovely bitsori! I haven’t written stray kids fic before and I can’t begin to tell you how many minsung moment compilations I watched to get this to where I thought it’s an accurate interpretation of their characteristics. I can’t believe it’s taken me this long as a stay to finally release something but well, here it is. I thank minsung for their endless amount of going in for kisses with each other on vlives for fuelling my love and need for more fluff (but angst swiggles eyebrows) for this ship. I hope you enjoy it~

Jisung wouldn’t trade a thing in the world if it meant losing his team mates, or should he say his best friends. He’d been a member of 3racha, hit idol producer and rapper trio for the past three years and the experience and fame of the idol life was something he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet, but something he’d come to love with every bone in his body. 3racha promoted every four to five months with their mixtapes at underground rap competitions and festival stages, and in between promotional periods all three members were constantly writing lyrics and composing tracks for both themselves and well renowned idol groups in the entertainment industry. At the age of nineteen he was doing things his peers back in college would think are impossible, but it’s Jisung’s reality after years and years of training and long hours spent in the recording studios. Other than his members and parents, Jisung had one other person that acted as a life line, his strongest rock;

_Lee Minho._

They’d been friends since elementary school, and Minho had always doted on the younger of his circle of friends. He looked out for Jisung both actively yet silently and it gave Jisung a sense of security that no other could possibly match.

He loved him.

After years and years of friendship it was only natural that the two formed a line of skin ship and banter they were comfortable with, but both of them broke those lines time and time again – leading to an unofficial relationship neither of them dared to put a label on. Jisung and Minho didn’t know what they were, but content with leaving it as it was, fearing what could possibly become of the relationship if word got out Jisung was dating - let alone dating a non-celebrity.

For Minho, it was a struggle watching broadcasts or attempting to attend events for Jisung; one, because he was scared of the media finding out about him, and two; he could see behind Jisung’s charisma and notice how hard and intensely he overworks himself. Minho has staged interventions before with Chan and Changbin’s help but it had been of no use so far, and Minho was worried that one day Jisung would burn out the whole way. It’s what lead him to reach out to 3racha’s manager one dreary afternoon without Jisung being aware. He had been able to sneak into the company alongside Chan after a trip to the convenience store – luckily for them upon returning, the fans that had gathered there earlier had dispersed. 

Minho had snuck up to the tenth-floor office into one of the smaller office rooms and sat face to face with the three boys manager.

“Frankly, I am worried about him.” Minho lets it all out in the open. He is worried _sick_ about Jisung every single day – day _in_ and day _out._

“We are too,” the manager exclaimed, frustration clear in his eyes.

“So, do I have your permission?”

“Of course. We’ll even help you set it up,” the manager smiled as he leant over the table to shake Minho’s hand.

“You booked flights for Monday, right?”

Minho nods his head.

“We’ll have him at the airport in time for the flight. You’ll be surprising him on the other side, right?”

He nods again.

“Alright. He’ll be with two managers who’ll follow you from a distance if that’s alright,” the manager says.

“Of course. I don’t think I’m strong enough to be a bodyguard,” Minho chuckles.

The manager laughs, “don’t you worry. His fans are usually very well behaved, in fact I think they’d love _you_." 

Minho blushes, “I’m not too sure about that.”

“Believe me. I’m surprised you’re no idol yourself,” the manager gleams.

“Well I better let you head on your way!”

Minho shook the manager’s hand and left the office feeling elated. He really was going to pull this surprise off and he knew that Jisung was going to love it even if initially he seemed shocked.

Because he only has Jisung’s best interests at heart, and deep down he needs this break more than anything.

Jisung was told to be at airport at nine o’clock Monday morning – that he had an individual schedule. The managers hadn’t let on too much but had given him a rough list of things he might need for this particular schedule. He’d packed light, but extra things littered his carry-on luggage.

His flight had been like any usual one to JeJu Island – not that long and full of either tourists or people in need of a break. And oh, how Jisung wished that he could be one of those going on holiday. He had been feeling worn out recently but could never admit it – it just wasn’t in his nature. So on his flight he slept until his managers had to wake him upon arrival – and he was clearly groggy after such a short nap. Everything had gone smoothly until him and his managers were left waiting for their transport to arrive. According to his managers their driver was running late and should be there shortly. Jisung was okay with that but on the inside, he had a funny feeling by the way the managers kept glancing at hi every ten seconds or so. The van eventually arrived and Jisung was told not to get in straight away – again, weird.

Eventually, he was given the all clear and stood up and into the van to get the biggest surprise of his life. Minho was sitting in his spot, beaming while holding a bouquet of flowers. Jisung doesn’t know what to do with himself except feeling tears prickling against eyes. He throws himself at Minho to envelope him in an embrace, his hands tightening around the back of Minho’s neck.

“Babe, what the hell!” he exclaims. Minho has a face full of joy as Jisung clasps both his hands onto his cheeks and lands a passionate kiss onto his lips.

“What the actual hell,” Jisung whispers as he continues to peck Minho’s lips.

“We’re going on holiday. I set this whole thing up,” Minho beams, motioning at the car and the managers climbing into the front of the vehicle.

Jisung’s mouth is an o-shape as he takes in fully what his boyfriend had set up with him, and in his stomach is a stampede of butterflies swirling around and around in circles.

“Babe,” Jisung whines, as he kicks his feet against the floor.

“You did this all for me?”

“Jisung, you need a break. And that’s what I’m going to give you,” Minho says sweetly, holding onto Jisung’s hand as the vehicle starts up to head to their accommodation.

“This is so nice,” Jisung sighs as he lets his toes dig into the soft sand below them. Minho was sat on a beach towel, book in hand, sunglasses on the tip of his nose as Jisung galloped in the sea in front of them. Minho had bought them a hotel room along the beach and it had one of the prettiest views Jisung had ever experienced so far in his life.

“Enjoying yourself?” Minho asks.

Jisung nods, “very much so.” He wanders over to the shoreline and waits for the next tie to come in.

“Ah,” he exclaims as the cool water slides across his skin and a brief spray of salt mists over his body. The beach was so relaxing to Jisung, and Minho _knew_ this. The sun wasn’t too hot and the temperature was just right and it was everything that Jisung loved about the beach.

Minho didn’t mind the beach either, but he’d much rather witness Jisung gallivanting in the sand than doing so himself.

Jisung eventually made his way back to the beach towel next to Minho and grabbed his attention away from his book.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“Babe you’ve said that, like, twenty times so far.”

“I know… but I just want you to know how much I really do appreciate this,” Jisung murmurs. Minho lets himself tangle his fingers through his boyfriend’s fringe but remembers not to go in for the kiss that the managers had warned him about – they still have to be wary of their surroundings and being recognised. 

“I know you do babe. Just, enjoy it while you can. Rewind, recharge, this is what you need.”

Jisung grins, “I have the best boyfriend in the whole entire world.” He grins, his eyes following his lips into crescents. 

“Minho?” Jisung ponders.

“I really, really love you.”

Minho blushes, a smile following shortly after, “I love you too Sungie.”


End file.
